Interrogation
by Lord Wezel
Summary: Anna has done something unspeakable, and Elsa's determined to find out why.


**Author's Notes:**

One word describes this to me... _hilarious!_

Disclaimer: _Frozen_ Copyright Disney (2013)

* * *

INTERROGATION

Her eyes opened sluggishly, trying to hold onto sleep but knowing it to be futile. Blinking back the tiredness, she let out a shaky sigh. She knew from experience that her hair would be… horrifying right then, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She must have enjoyed a very good night's rest… even though her memories from last night were a little hazy.

She remembered… sneaking, and hiding from her sister. And… accidentally stumbling across something she shouldn't have. Her eyes suddenly widened in glee. _Wow, I can't believe Elsa actually hid those from me underneath the floor below her study's bookshelf._ Of course, she merely shrugged when considering her actions, claiming a mutual desire for sisterly bonding and having open doors. It wasn't Anna's fault that Elsa didn't specify which 'doors' (term used loosely, of course) were included in that policy.

However, she did enjoy what she found. Without her sister. And she could only giggle in amusement at her sister's face when she- _Why can't I move!?_ She gasped in outrage, shaking her shoulders around, only to realize chains held them against her bed. Her legs suffered a similar fate. Only her fingers and toes could dance merrily from their restrictive locations, but they wouldn't help her at the moment. Her face scrunched in irritation. Oh, she was going to find whoever did this to her, then beg her sister with adorable puppy dog eyes until Elsa froze their literal socks off. They would rue the day they decided to mess with her!

Just then her bedroom door opened, introducing a cloaked figure. It walked into the room unabashedly, closing the door with a resounding clunk. The tinkling of a click told Anna that she was now locked in there with her captor. So, she began to struggle as hard as she could. But, before she started screaming, her captor spoke to her.

"Anna."

Her eyes turned to dinner plates in complete disbelief. Her body froze in shock.

"I know what you did, Anna." Her captor walked over to the bed and leaned over the prisoner. "And you're going to tell me why you did it."

Anna noticeably felt the air chill around her at the words. Staring right back into her captor's eyes, she defiantly spoke out. "Never."

A moment passed before the cloaked figure stood up and turned away. "So be it, then." The cloak was removed and placed on a chair. She turned around, revealing her platinum blonde hair and startling blue eyes. Her face appeared neutral as she hefted a bag up on the bed for Anna to see. "Are you sure I can't change your mind, sister?" She opened it agonizingly slow, casually pulling out a feather.

Anna's eyes, still rather wide in fear, did not leave the feather as it floated in her sister's hand past **icy** chains (she gasped at the realization) and to her feet. She gave a feeble effort to escape before digging in for the upcoming battle. Squaring her shoulders as well as she could, she resolutely glared at her sister's blue eyes. "I will never surrender, Elsa."

Her sister merely shrugged and looked down at her captor's feet. "As you wish, Anna. The choice is yours." Suddenly, Anna let out a loud shriek, jumping hard enough to startle Elsa. Her sister smirked and raised a single eyebrow. But before Anna could retaliate, the real onslaught began. Laughter and fitful squeals tore away from Anna, filtering through the room like a wintry gale.

After some minutes, Anna was allowed to retrieve some of her lost breath. Elsa put the feather back in the bag and placed it on the ground, placing her hands neatly in her lap. She smirked at her sister. "Ready to surrender, Anna?"

Anna could only glare at the smug grin on her sister's face, her voice plagued by her wheezing lungs. "N-never, El-elsa. A w-warrior ne-ver surrenders!"

Still smirking, Elsa raised her hands. "How touching." Anna followed her sister's hands as they swirled in the air, her eyes lost in the flurry of magic before her, completely forgetting that this was her **enemy's** doing. That is until she felt something freezing cold appear along her spine. She screamed loudly, promptly closing her mouth in embarrassment. "A warrior never surrenders, hmm?" Elsa gave her sister a fleeting glance before returning her focus on the magic.

Anna tried her hardest to control her breathing and clamp down on her pitiful yelps each time her sister moved the ice cubes along her static frame. Elsa looked on in amusement at her sister's struggle to resist.

Eventually, the second round of torture stopped, leaving Anna faintly trembling. Elsa arose from her seat on the bed and stared pointedly at her sister. "Enough. I want to know why you did it, Anna."

Anna glared back, her eyebrows furrowed in frustrated determination. In reply, she stuck her tongue out and turned her head.

"Alright, then."

Elsa left the room, the faint smack of wood on wood startling Anna. She looked around in confusion. _Why did she leave? Oh, I hope I didn't go too far with it… is she hurt? Crying? Oh gosh, what have I done?_

In the midst of Anna's self-defeating inner-monologue, Elsa returned with a silver plate. She immediately noticed the anxious look on her face, but stopped herself from giving sympathy… yet. Coughing, she gathered her sister's attention. Anna's eyes widened again at the precious delicacies on the plate. _Chocolate… mmm…_ But, then, she gasped in stunned outrage when Elsa promptly ate one.

"Will you tell me now or must I eat all of these by myself?" She ate another one.

Anna sat there, frozen in silence, watching chocolate, one by one, become ensnared by her sister's hand. And then eaten. Without her! _It's not worth enduring this kind of torture!_ Shocking both sisters, she spoke out in a near-squeak. "OK! I'll tell you!"

Elsa sat the plate down in her lap, raising an eyebrow. "Go on."

Anna, since her limbs were tied up, animated her response with what she could: her eyes, face, toes, and fingers. "Ok, ok! So, um, I was, uh, l-looking for you! Yeah, that's it. And I came across your study, and kinda went inside? Anyway, you weren't there, so I thought I'd wait for you to show up, but then you never did, and I started looking around. So, I, um, was looking at your bookshelf, and I might have, kinda, sorta knocked it over? But I saw this little opening in the wood, and thought, what's that? So, I picked it up and, erm… couldn't help myself?" She shrugged her shoulders as well as she could, giving a sheepish grin.

"I see. So, you thought it would be… appropriate to just snatch them all up for yourself, and eat them without me?" She looked pointedly at her sister.

Anna blew a hair out of her face. "Hey! I wasn't the one who stashed away our personal import of Belgian chocolates!" She imitated her sister's voice. "Oh, I'm sorry, Anna. It appears our order was misplaced. Let's place a new one, hmm?" She glared at her fidgeting sister.

Elsa, her face pinked in embarrassment, offered the remaining chocolates as a truce. But Anna just gave her a blank look. "Um, Elsa? I'm still tied up."

Her face reddened even more as she removed the icy chains holding Anna to the bed. "S-sorry." She picked out one of her favorites and gave it to her sister. "Here."

Anna noticed and appreciated the gesture. "Mmm. Wow. These are really good! Where did you find these, Elsa?" She plucked another one up.

Elsa smirked at her sister, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sure you know where, sister." Imitating Anna, she continued. "Elsa! I'm so sorry! Sven ate all of our Dutch chocolates! There was nothing I could do!" She chuckled a little at her sister's confused face.

Then, Anna's face froze. And she jumped from the bed and darted toward the secret compartment in her wardrobe.

Elsa waited a good five minutes in absolute silence before her sister finally responded.

"ELSA! You, sneak!"

She giggled at her sister's anger before popping another chocolate in her mouth and looking up at her with innocent eyes. _Turnabout is fair play, Anna._


End file.
